Alice
by Saphira Bjartskular
Summary: A young orphan is kidnapped, and brutally beaten within an inch of her life, then left in a ditch. A group of golden eyed vampires change her, but something went wrong. Her ability doesn't show up. The girl is thirsty for revenge, but can she get it when no one is willing to help and she doesn't have an ability?


Three men silently, efficiently dragged an unconscious child, about eleven years, across a darkened yard. They unceremoniously tossedher in the back of a van, driving off slowly, as if they did not just kidnap a child from an orphanage. They drove for hours, stopping in front of a rustic house, in the middle of nowhere, three miles from the nearest town.

The men, laughing loudly, carried the girl inside. The high fived each other, congratulating on a job well done. The smallest and most portly of the three called, "Oy boss! Gotcha a young un down here! She should do nicely, I should think!" The men laughed at this, somehow finding it funny.

Their mood sobered slightly when a tall, thin figure stepped out from the shadows, "This one will most certainly not do!" He hissed. "It is too small. Not enough blood. I need blood, gentlemen. How much do you think I will gain from a ten year old child?"

"Well, boss, we figured you would like some new blood. She's nice and fresh! Barely out of the womb!" The tallest of the three reasoned. His face was deathly white, as if he'd never seen the sun, and his hair was gray, stringy, and generally unhealthy.

The man turned his blood red eyes to the man, "No. I will not have this mongrel. I need more! Get rid of it."

"But..."

"GET RID OF IT!" He yelled, his voice horrible and scratchy. The three men scramble to do as ordered, not caring for the child's well being. They didn't bother with the van this time. They tossed her in the back of a black truck, and disappeared in the shadows of the night.

"How do we get rid of her?" The tall one asked crossly.

"We should toss 'er in a ditch," The round one laughed.

The other man, who had not spoken yet, disagreed, "No, we should toss her into the ravine!"

~o~o~o~

Jasper patrolled slowly, taking care to note every odd sound. There had been reports of a vampire in the area, and Bella, being in the area, insisted that they help. Alice couldn't help because they didn't know who they were looking for. A car rumbled in the distance, slightly alerting Jasper. Who would be awake at this ungodly hour? With nothing better to do, he stalked the sound. It was coming fast towards him. Jasper sped up, sensing something bad was about to happen. He only prayed he could make it there in time.

~o~o~o~

I screamed. I didn't know where I was. I was falling, the air screaming in my ears. Panic blinded me, forcing my limbs to flail futilely for something to stop my fall. By now, my throat was hoarse, but I kept screaming. It was my last hope for life.

Then I hit. Pain erupted everywhere, and I blacked out fast. Or maybe I died. There's a real chance my heart stopped, then. But I was saved. Or cursed, depending on who you ask.

~o~o~o~

The ceiling was a funny color. It was roughly painted, I could tell. The edges where the brush swept over the blank ceiling stood out to me, clear as day. In fact, it was day. The gold color painted the ceiling with the warm rays of the sun. The walls were next. They depicted calming blue skies, and rolling green pastures, but the paint job was rough, like the first one.

Then came the people. They stared at me, making me mildly uncomfortable. I froze, not liking the feeling. Come to think of it, they were a little too close for comfort. Making the first move, I rolled of the table, backing myself to the pasture. Sixteen eyes stared back at me. One of them stepped forward, "Shhh, now. It's okay.."

I hiss, cutting him off. That surprised me. I was never really into animals that much, and I'm not one for hissing. A second stepped forward, motioning the first back. I recoiled from him. His skin was covered in scars, deep scars. But when I looked in his eyes, a strange calmness came over me. I let him slowly move closer to me, until he could easily reach out to touch me. I could trust him, I knew.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asks softly.

I stare into his sunshine gold eyes, "Alice."

"Hello, Alice. My name's Jasper. How old are you?" He said my name like it was the most beautiful thing.

I gave him a tentative smile, "Eleven."

"Alice, where are your parents?" He said so gently that I almost believe he meant no harm.

I scrambled backward into the corner of the pastured wall. "No! get away!"

Another golden-eyed person approached me. Her hair gleamed a dark brown in the morning light. "Hey, Alice. My name's Bella. You don't have to be afraid. I was like you once. I was afraid. But these people are not your enemy. We are here to help you." She droned on, her voice soothing and calming. Very couple of minutes, she would shift forward. I let her; I liked her voice. It reminded me of Ms. Robinson from the orphanage.

With my eyes closed, I didn't notice she was close enough to touch me, so I started when I heard her voice near me feet. "Alice, would you like to come to the living room?" She held out her hand, an olive branch.

Deciding to trust her, I placed my hand in hers. Her grip was solid, firm. As she leads me out of the room, I notice everyone else has left. Then I felt a raspiness in my throat. No, it was not a raspiness. It's a thirst. I was thirstier than I've ever been. It blocked out all my thoughts. "Thirst.." I managed to choke out, before breaking out of her grip.

I vaguely sensed that someone's is behind me, chasing me, but I couldn't think over my thirst. It burned. I race through the halls, completely lost, just searching for something to drink. I breath in. Something felt wrong, but my thirst blocked the thought from my mind. I think I saw the door, but I was reduced to feral thoughts, and I couldn't remember how to open it.

I burst through the door, the sun slowing me for a moment. I followed a sweet smell. Somehow, that seemed wrong, but I didn't pay attention to the feeling. I sped up, my thirst driving me into the woods.

Footsteps approached behind. Acting on instinct, I dove to the side, letting my pursuer rocket past me.


End file.
